


Staking the Claim

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's reaction to Mickey joining Team TARDIS isn't quite what Rose expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking the Claim

“Mickey better not be getting any ideas about you.”

They're lying in bed together when the Doctor says this, his voice full of barely restrained passion for her, the woman he has _no_ intentions of sharing with _anyone_. Least of all with her ex-boyfriend.

She's been expecting some kind of reaction from him to his inviting Mickey on board; she hadn't quite expected _this_ , but she's not exactly complaining.

He kisses her – not the gentle, searching kind she was used to from him, either; this kiss is fierce, hard and oh-so-possessive, and she struggles to meet it with equal fervour. Its uncharacteristic fierceness is belied by the gentleness of his hands as they touch her, worshipping her body whilst stoking up the fire within.

Their hands are everywhere, touching and stroking any body parts or exposed skin they can reach. He deepens the kiss briefly before he moves his possessive lips, despite her rather vocal displeasure, from hers to settle in the hollow of her throat for a second, before moving along to the side of her neck to place open-mouthed kisses down it to her shoulder and then across her body to where the collarbone met the breastbone, before dragging his lips back up again to hers. He's desperate, desperate to feel her, desperate _for_ her; when he pulls her flush against him she can feel his erection poking into her.

“No ideas about you, Rose. He can't have you.”

This whole new facet of their relationship has evolved naturally from the events of that hospital on New Earth ... he'd admitted to himself then that they couldn't keep on lying to themselves any longer, and the two of them had become lovers soon afterwards. He has barely managed to keep his hands off her since ...

He kisses her, hard, once more before pushing into her. She rocks to meet his thrusts, as eager for him as he is for her; for a few blessed moments everything and everyone else is forgotten as the only two people in existence are the two of them and nothing, _nothing_ matters more than the exquisite sensations they are creating in each other.

“He can't - have – you, - Rose; - you're – _mine_.”

The words are gasped out of him as he surrenders totally to the sensations he's feeling ... they've been lovers for months but he still can't quite believe it's true, can't quite believe that she could want _him_ ... 

She reaches orgasm a few scant seconds before him; the sensation of her contracting around him enough to push him over the edge and he yells her name as he comes (probably loud enough for Mickey to hear him, but he doesn't _care_ whether Mickey knows or what Mickey thinks). He collapses on top of her for a short time, breathless and spent, before rolling off her and pulling her into a loose embrace.

He isn't even vaguely worried by any potential threat he might face from Mickey – because he _knows_ that he's won Rose from him in any sense that matters.

And Mickey will find that out, soon enough.


End file.
